


i'm flying blind

by gracie_makes_an_entrance



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bisexual Brooke Lohst, Bisexual Evan Hansen, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Connor Murphy, Gay Jared Kleinman, He lonely, Lesbian Alana Beck, Multi, Pansexual Chloe Valentine, Pansexual Jake Dillinger, jared in the fanfic by himselffff, jared is just there, lol, pansexual zoe murphy, stepbro au, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie_makes_an_entrance/pseuds/gracie_makes_an_entrance
Summary: So as it turns out, Mr Heere was a tad more attractive if he put on pants. Or apparently that's what Heidi Hansen had thought.The Hansens and Heeres come together, along with some friends. Gay shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Alana Beck & Evan Hansen, Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy, Evan Hansen & Jared Kleinman, Evan Hansen & Jeremy Heere, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jared Kleinman & Connor Murphy, Jeremy Heere & Rich Goranski, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Michael Mell & Connor Murphy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	i'm flying blind

sup y'all, this is spoop, and this is an a/n.

so uh - this is a collaboration with gracie_makes_an_entrance, a friend of mine - and we're both relatively new to the ao3 thing so like - mm.

yeah Jeremy Evan stepbro thing???

this a/n will be deleted as soon as the first chapter is out.

um.

so yeah.


End file.
